Sophix
Sophix and Lovix are Sub-transformations of Believix. They are the first and second Gifts of Destiny.The Gifts of Destiny are special powers that are given to the Winx to help them evolve their Believix powers to an even higher level so that they may face the Major Fairies of Earth because, as Miss Faragonda told them, even Believix powers are ineffective against a Major Fairy and her powers. There are three Ethereal Fairies and each one of them gave the Winx a specific Gift. Sophix Sophix is a sub-transformation of Believix. Faragonda mentions it in episode 19 of Season 4. It is the power to magically unite and is the first Gift of the three Gifts of Destiny. It stands for wisdom. It is a source of emotional and instinctive energy which merges with the Believix powers to reach the absolute harmony with Nature. Roxy is not included in this transformation because she has not completed her Believix. Preceded by: '''Tracix (Believix wings) '''Succeded by: '''Harmonix Sequence The transformation consists of each girl being shown in a less-glittery outfit that is similar to their Believix outfits. First, each girl is shown from the shoulders up, then a large flower is shown in front of them, then the flower opens, showing the girl in their Sophix outfit and then completing the transformation. The sandals are like enchantix sandals. Clothes The outfits consist of a skirt or flowy capris. All of them have a pastel jungle theme to them. The shoes are strappy sandals and the wings are basically the same as the Believix, but not as intricately detailed, being more leaf-like and petal-like. Powers Bloom : Inner Flame Stella : Drop of Light Flora : Breath of Nature Musa : Pure Harmony Tecna : Superior Order Aisha : Vital Beat Gallery Stella Sophix.jpg Tecna_Sophix.jpg Flora's Sophix.jpg Musa's Sophix.jpg Bloom Sophix.jpg Layla Sophix.jpg Lovix '''Lovix is a sub-transformation of Believix and the Second Gift of Destiny, giving the girls power of ice. Roxy is not included in this transformation, likely due to the fact that she has not completed her Believix. '''Preceded By: '''Sophix '''Succeded By: '''Harmonix Sequence Each Winx starts in her Believix form, then they pose a specific move from the Believix transformation. She then shouts her Lovix's spell and then her Lovix power. Finally, she appears on the screen in her Lovix outfit. Clothes Lovix consists of wintery versions of their Believix outfits, with the clothing covering more skin and outlined in fur-like fabrics. The wings are jewelled, have no designs or sparkles, and glow around the edges. When the Winx and Roxy were trapped in the Major Fairy of the North Aurora's palace, the Winx were in Lovix form and protected from the cold, as demonstrated when Roxy began to freeze to death because she did not have a Lovix. The glow on the wings are presumably what keeps them away from the cold. Powers Bloom: Ice Flame Musa: Snow Melody Flora: Untamable Nature Stella: Crystal Light Tecna: Chill Breath Aisha: Hail Rain Gallery Flora's Lovix.jpg Tecna's Lovix.jpg Layla's Lovix.jpg Bloom's Lovix.jpg Stella Lovix.jpg Musa in Lovix.jpg